the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho
The Psycho is a special infected encountered in RotDN: Energy Strike. Description Psychos are infected Unggoy who became exposed to the X-Zeno pathogen, and as a result, mutated their appearance. However, the mutation has not only affected it's appearance, but it has also affected their mental health. Psychos are mentally unstable and extremely violent towards survivors. Psychos are noted to have a missing mask, and soaked in the infected host's blood. Their legs and feet appear to be scratched or torn. The infected Unggoy's armor appears to be damaged greatly, but still maintains it's effectiveness. On rare cases, a Psycho will evolve into a Jockey. Strategy The Psycho is one of the most dangerous types of infected on foot. One of it's warning signs is it's constant hysterical laughter. A Psycho will use any melee weapon in an attempt to kill a survivor, and will engage in a frenzy when it encounters a survivor. If it's frenzy attack fails, the Psycho will pull out a plasma grenade and attempt a kamikaze attack. Psychos deal 25 damage per hit. However, the kamikaze will instantly kill anyone caught within it's radius. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * A Psycho will not use it's kamikaze attack unless it's melee frenzy attack fails. If survivors encounter a pack of Psychos, steer clear of them. ** Once the frenzy attack ends, the Psycho will use the kamikaze attack. Shoot the grenade out of it's hands immediately when it begins the attack. * The Psycho is highly devastating for stronger survivors - including Krogan. Protect them at any cost, and do not allow the Psycho to enter a frenzy once it encounters stronger survivors. * Should a Psycho enter a frenzy, all other targets are to be considered a distraction. Target the Psycho first as it will cause catastrophic damage. * If a survivor is capable of Psi abilities, the survivor can use Insanity to inflict the Panic status effect on the Psycho. Should it be successful, the Psycho will retreat and attack it's own forces. It will even use the kamikaze attack on boss infected. * Psychos using the kamikaze attack could prove to be useful when dealing with a horde. Shove them back before it self-destructs. Should it be successful, the Psycho will be killed along with the horde. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * As a Psycho, the player's main objective is to cause as much damage to the survivors as possible. Stay within high ground to gain the advantage over the survivors. * Light armored and fast survivors are one of many threats to a Psycho. Target the stronger survivors first before engaging them. * The Psycho's frenzy attack will apply the Bleeding status effect when it hits the target. It's best to use this very often. * Avoid confrontation with Psionic survivors, as they will apply the Panic or Disoriented status effects. It is best to attack them from a distance. ** If using the kamikaze attack, a Psi survivor will be inevitably damaged in a critical state. * A pack of Jockeys along with Psychos can otherwise be overkill, but it is effective against hard-to-kill survivors. Stick with the pack and provide as much support as possible. Statistics Strengths * Versatile and deadly. * Immune to radiation. * Resistant to electricity. * Causes the most damage out of other infected. * Fast reaction time. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to fire. * Players receive damage boost upon sighting. * Easily dispatched. * Physically weak. * Kamikaze can kill other infected. Achievements Psychopath * Kill a Psycho before it activates it's frenzy attack. Mentally unstable * As a Psionic survivor, inflict the Panic status effect on a Psycho. Friends to a successor * Team up with a Jockey as a Psycho. Trivia * The Psycho is the only known infected that possesses mental instability.Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens